kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikey's Memoirs
Mikey's Memoirs is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Kappa Mikey and the forty-fourth episode overall. Synopsis Mikey is pursuing Gonard, who is fleeing in his truck. Gonard releases landmines onto the road, which Mikey accidentally activates. The explosion launches him up onto a nearby building, where Gonard follows. The two engage in a laser-sword battle, but they are interrupted by the sound of a cell phone. Guano ends the scene. Mikey is being called by Ozu, who asks Mikey if he has been writing his autobiography. Mikey replies in the negative, and Ozu angrily reminds him to do so. The cast inquire about Mikey's call, and he informs them that he is writing his memoirs. Lily scoffs at this, only to realize that the others also have book deals. Mikey goes off to write his book, but implies he will procrastinate. A heavily-accented herald arrives at the studio looking for Gonard. Gonard informs the cast that he is a member of royalty, to their surprise. The herald informs Gonard that he is going to be crowned as a prince. Gonard is enthusiastic, and invites his friends to his coronation. Mikey is at home, attempting to write the first chapter of his memoirs. He pauses to drink a cup of coffee, which sends him into a caffeine-induced frenzy. He procrastinates writing his book by talking on the phone. Guano is writing the next episode of LilyMu when Mikey arrives. Mikey asks Guano to help him finish writing the first chapter of his memoirs, which is due the next day. Guano agrees after taunting Mikey. Guano and Mikey write the chapter, adding fictional embellishments to make themselves seem cooler. Among these is the claim that they had stolen a platinum album from a music group called the "Rockuza". Gonard, Lily, and Mitsuki arrive at Gonard's princedom. Gonard is greeted by his third cousin, Viscount Grunard, who declares that Gonard will never become prince. Mikey's memoir is published, with their purported heist boosting Mikey and Guano's popularity. However, they are confronted by the Rockuza, who angrily demand that Mikey return the platinum album. Despite their explanation that they had merely fabricated the story, the Rockuza reveal that they had actually had their platinum record stolen. Mikey claims that he knows who took the album and that he will return it to them in twenty-four hours. The Rockuza agree to Mikey's plea. Gonard is being trained in etiquette, but does poorly. Mikey and Guano are searching for the record, and manage to find it in a dumpster. Suddenly, the Cat Burglar arrives and snatches the album. He reveals that he had stolen it in an attempt to become famous. He is angry at Mikey and Guano for taking credit for the theft and threatens to skin them. Mikey convinces the Burglar to spare them by promising that they will commit a bigger crime and give him the credit. Gonard is not enjoying his new life as a prince and desires to go home. He is informed, however, that as prince, he is not allowed to leave. Grunard conveniently challenges Gonard to a duel for the throne, which Gonard eventually accepts. Grunard reveals that the duel will be a sandwich-eating contest, which Lily and Mitsuki realize will most likely result in Gonard's victory. Mikey and Guano return the album to the Rockuza. They then attempt to steal a large skull decoration, which is even more important to the Rockuza than the album, in order to fulfill their deal with the Cat Burglar. They fail, however, exposing themselves and angering the Rockuza and their fans. Mikey attempts to return the skull to appease them, but ends up breaking it, further angering the Rockuza. They flee from the band, progressively angering more and more people who also join the chase. Gonard takes part in the duel, with Mitsuki attempting to remind Gonard that he must take a dive if he wants to lose his throne and be allowed to return home. Gonard attempts to resist eating his sandwich, but ultimately fails, thereby winning the duel. Gonard realizes his error and laments his situation. Mikey and Guano attempt to assume new identities to throw off the pursuing crowd, but fail. Gonard is crowned prince, but Mikey and Guano arrive shortly afterward, still being pursued. Gonard is informed that, because he is indirectly responsible for the angry mob coming there, that he will no longer be allowed to be the prince of his realm. The mob begins fighting among themselves, but they are stopped by the sudden arrival of Ozu. Ozu angrily asks Mikey why he has not been writing his book, and Mikey admits that the chapter he had written was a lie. Ozu demands that Mikey re-write the chapter. Mikey manages to calm the crowd by promising to include them in his book. Trivia * The Rockuza's appearance is a reference to the rock band Kiss. * The Rockuza's name is a portmanteau of "rock", the musical genre, and "yakuza", an organized crime syndicate located in Japan. * One of Gonard's servants references the Magna Carta, a legal document signed by King John of England which placed restrictions on the power of the English monarchy. * This episode is one of the few in the series that does not end with an episode of LilyMu.